When a vehicle is being driven, various information may be important to the driver as well as the other vehicle occupants. Such information may include maps and related mapping information, as well as other information that may be useful to assist the driver/occupants to travel from place to place. From the perspective of a driver/occupant, the information may be difficult to obtain or may be cumbersome to use in a moving vehicle.